dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Omega Shenron (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 17 Omega Shenron (also known as Syn Shenron) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Banpresto *Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: Unknown This very highly detailed 4 inch Banpresto model was released as an initial addition to the already well-established Z series of figurines. The specific differentiating factors on this piece are highly noticeable. For one, Omega’s arms are crossed, which allows for his protruding spikes to come out in an alternate direction, toward the front of his posture. Also, his facial expression is unique as well. Unlike numerous other figures, he seems to be smiling, allowing for the great impression of his elongated jaw to be noticed. Overall, these miniature figurines are highly collectible on the Asian market, but are very hard to come by. *DBGT Diorama Figure series *Release data: Unknown This very limited diorama set was released by Banpresto exclusively paying tribute to the GT series. The diorama set includes Omega in front with Goku and Vegeta behind him in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. Of course, there is a great deal of detail in regards to the overall sculpt and background, which is encased by the Dragon Shenron, whom circulates the characters as they are in battle. Goku and Vegeta are in a blasting posture, preparing to attack the overconfident Omega, who stands unfettered by their strike. Bandai *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 1 *Release date: 2006 Released in May 2006 by Bandai, the GT series was added to the original “Soul of Hyper Figuration” set, including both grey (black and white) versions and colored versions of the same figures in the set. Omega was included in the Part 1 set along with a few others. Omega comes with both arms in tight grips and a very mean grimace across his face, placing great impression on his mouth and making his eyes almost indistinct due to the evil stare. *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 1 *Release date: 2006 Also released in May 2006, the black and white version of the “Soul of Hyper Figuration” release is the same exact figurine but lacking in the color department. Like the colored version, however, it also comes with a base to stand on. *HG Collection GT Series 2 *Release date: 2006 The HG collection has a wide variety of characters released in numerous sets by Bandai. Omega has made an appearance in HG Collection GT Series Part 2, which was released in 2006. He appears with both hands in tight-gripped fists and extremely large, pulsating muscles overpowering his presence. There’s a great impression on his elongated skin-enveloped horns extending from his head and great detail on his eyes and even the dark blue layers of his stomach area in particular. Much like all HG Collection series figurines, the collectible stands small in size but delivers a great deal of detail. Other pieces included in this volume release are Super Baby 2, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and Super Saiyan Goku. *Dragon Ball GT Imagination Series *Release date: 2007 Released in June 2007 was the Imagination Series installment for the first GT wave. This gashapon series features an assortment of characters from "Dragon Ball GT" as highly detailed and imaginative miniature figures as diorama replicas. The lineup includes Baby in his true form battling Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (with golden monkey emanating underneath his aura), Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Goku and Pan which latches onto the Trunks and Giru set to make a larger diorama and all seven Shadow Dragons for a total of six possible diorama sets to collect. These are gashapon figures and are individually packaged in plastic Dragon Balls and were randomly packed into boxes of 8. Omega appears as a part of the Shadow Dragon set, which comes with a colored version of Omega and a translucent burgundy base which comprises of all the other Shadow Dragons emanating around him. *Dragon Ball GT Chara Puchi Series *Release date: 2007 The Chara Puchi GT releases by Bandai were a popular addition to previous Dragon Ball Z installments. In 2007, the next mini figure set that was released and incorporated plenty of characters from GT included Omega. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball or another item (such as a space pod). Omega came sitting on a Dragon Ball and with a miniature transparent base. His mouth was in an open position and his arm is outstretched as he prepares a blast. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. *Dragon Ball GT Deformation Series *Release date: 2008 Bandai has also released a Super “Deformation” series in 2008 in conjunction with the GT series to correspond with the previous Dragon Ball Z releases. The miniature figurines stand at about 5 cm. The Omega in this set comes with an upward dashing whilst punching motion and a confident stare embracing his face. The black round base of the figure reads the character’s name and allows for the mini figurine to stand on top of it, which in this figurine’s case allows the character to hover above the base due to a black attachment. The base goes by the Japanese naming scheme as “Super Li Shinron.” This series is made up of 11 figures, including Omega Shenron (Super One-Star Dragon), Gogeta, Goku, Nuova Shenron (Four-Star Dragon), Pan, Super Android 17, Super Baby Form 1, Trunks, Uub, Vegeta, and Gogeta, which was a chaser figure with Metallic Paint. *Maxi Collection Part 2 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta *Release date: 2010 The HG collection has an expanded re-release of the prior 2006 models for the HG Collection GT Series 2 set. Released in 2010 is the same set from the prior release with a double likeness for each character to go along with the base color set. Now corresponding with the color set is the transparent models, which allows for two versions of the same set to be collected. Omega has made his returning appearance in the Maxi Collection set, remaining the same model as the previous 2006 release but instrumentally having minor alterations in the paint job and getting his own transparent base figure. Other pieces included in this volume release are Super Baby 2, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and Super Saiyan Goku. *Maxi Collection Part 2 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta *Release date: 2010 The HG collection has an expanded re-release of the prior 2006 models for the HG Collection GT Series 2 set. Released in 2010 is the same set from the prior release with a double likeness for each character to go along with the base color set. Now corresponding with the color set is the transparent models, which allows for two versions of the same set to be collected. Omega’s transparent figure is the most unique of the set as he is the only one to have a black transparent figurine. The dark exterior maintains an evil aura for the deadly Shadow Dragon. Other pieces included in this volume release are Super Baby 2 (blue transparent base), Super Saiyan 4 Goku (red transparent base), Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta (red transparent base), Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (red transparent base), Super Saiyan 3 Goku (blue transparent base), and Super Saiyan Goku (blue transparent base). Sweet and Precious *Sweet and Precious set 2 *Release date: Unknown An Italian manufacturer has released “Sweet and Precious” miniatures of Dragon Ball GT characters. Amongst these is the Omega Shenron mini which is quite well made considering its size. The mini figurine shines and wears a distinct smile as well as maintaining all the specific details of the character and being the smallest model for the character to be produced. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5 inch set comprising of approximately 50 pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Omega Shenron (who stood at about 5 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The box mockup reads his name as “Li Scenron” as opposed to his common name likely due to the usage of the translated naming scheme for the character. The figurines are immobile with miniature black bases to stand on. Omega comes in his basic demon-like appearance and calculated stare. Also, this model portrays Omega with the Dragon Balls having a light tint on his chest rather than a darker one. *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5 inch set to go along with their initial set of GT characters. Omega Shenron was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Notated as “Li Shenron,” on the bottom of his base along with the date of release, Omega comes in his basic demon-like appearance and deadly stare. Also, this model portrays Omega with a different coloring scheme for his Dragon Ball design on his chest. *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Chess Set Collection *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 3 inch set comprising of 32 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Omega Shenron was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Omega comes in his basic demon-like appearance and deadly stare. Also, this model portrays Omega with a different coloring scheme for his Dragon Ball design on his chest. Omega is placed as the “King” on the chess set. Jakks Pacific *Dragon Ball GT Battle For Freedom 2-pack Series 7 *Release date: 2004 Jakks Pacific has released a 2-pack of Omega Shenron along with Goku in its GT series additions to the 2-pack sets. Released in 2004, this specific 2-pack is entitled “Battle For Freedom.” Omega is modeled to a perfect format with extreme detail and likely one of the best pieces in terms of Omega’s joints being superb, allowing for numerous points of articulation. This 2-pack is quite a rarity as it was released in scarce quantities, coincidentally making Omega one of Jakks Pacific’s rarest figures along with Nuova Shenron and Eis Shenron being two other chase figures. Model Kits *Resin-based Model Kit Statue series *Release date: 2010 A more recent release in 2010 came in the form of a resin-based statue which portrays Omega Shenron powerfully dominating the ground with a vicious glare. One fist is in a tight grip while the other hand is open, apparently challenging his opponent. The highly detailed statue comes in a paint job reminiscent of an airbrush technique. Other than the ground being mostly rubble underneath, there is great impression on Omega’s every muscle, biceps, and abdomen. His deadly spiked shards are designed to dangerously sharp perfection and the demonic stare on his face is modeled with an extreme amount of detail. Mexican Manufacturer *Dragon Ball Z GT Series *Release date: Unknown This hard-to-find model was sculpted by a Mexican Manufacturer. The actual mold is quite unique and unlike other models, as many and most of the bases are just a redone instrumentation of other figures and/or just plain bootlegs of other sculpts. This one, however, is a new model in and of itself and was sculpted and sold as is. The paint job isn’t particularly brilliant but it is unique and isn’t on the poor side as is the case with most bootlegs or copied imports. Standing at 8 inches tall, this specific model is rather well-crafted and stands out amongst numerous others imported from these Mexican Manufacturers. Omega here is erupting with rage, snarling in a monstrous demonic fashion in a feral stance. With his devilish protruding spikes, horns and nails placing a great deal of emphasis on his overall look. His glowing dark blue stomach and torso Dragon Balls are carved to deadly perfection. See also Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures